A great variety of polymeric materials, natural and synthetic, have been disclosed to be useful thickening agents, yet only a few of these materials find commercial use today. Many of those which are used commercially, such as hydroxyethyl cellulose or methyl cellulose, do not provide both the thickening power required as well as the flow and leveling desired in the formulation. Consequently, in order to meet the market demands for improved paint formulations, it is important to find a new materials which will provide the above combination of properties.